Popcorn & Crackerjacks
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Present day fic. Briseis works in the ballpark where she meets Achilles.
1. The BallPark

_A/N: This is something I wrote to distract me from the other things in my life. Doesn't really add up to anything really, but feel free to read and be amused. _

* * *

It was a sunny day at the ball park. The fans had gathered to watch their favorite baseball teams play. The concessions stands were not as busy as they were before. Briseis was leaning against the counter next to the register. She scratched her neck as the yellow polyester shirt she was force to wear was irritating her skin. She could hear the crowd cheer and boo. She sighed. She watched the people walk by, and then she found herself watching one man in particular. He didn't fit in with the baseball fans. He wore jeans and a black button down shirt with a sports jacket. His blue eyes were looking around for something or someone as he ran his fingers through his blonde hair. 

"Hey, can I get 2 chili dogs and nachos? Hey! HEY!"

Briseis looked up and saw a customer standing there slightly annoyed with his friend.

"What?"

"Are you there? Is this your first second on the job?"

"Actually it's my second" Briseis stood up and walked over to get the chili dogs and nachos.

She looked back up and the blonde man was gone. She frowned a bit and charged the customer for the food.

"Twelve dollars"

"What? Twelve dollars for that?"

"Oh I'm sorry is this your first second at the ball park?"

"You're lousy at customer service"

"Please feel free to fill out a comment card"

"Listen,"the customer looked at her name tag, "Bri," he reached over to touch it

Briseis smacked his hand away immediately.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Briseis yelled out

"You've been nothing but rude Bri or whatever your name is. I want to talk to your manager"

"Well take a number"

The angry customer lunged almost towards her. Briseis backed up quickly but saw that someone was holding him back. It was the blonde guy she saw. He pushed him onto the counter and held him there.

"The lady doesn't want to be touched. You should keep your hands to yourself"

"Who are you?"

"Someone that knows that this nice girl is over worked, under appreciated at this thankless menial job forced to serve over priced food to you ingrates deserves just a little respect. So why don't you take your overpriced food and go back to the stands with your friend"

The blonde man let the customer go, who immediately got up. His friend was by his side urging him to leave. The stare between the angry customer and the blonde increased, until the customer took a swing at him. The blonde man already anticipated it and ducked and punched him back hard. He fell back onto the counter, where Briseis poured soda all over him.

"Bitch!" he yelled out

The customer turned around and looked at Brisies. He was about to lunge at her again, but this time she was ready and she shot out hot cheese from the nacho dispenser.

"Briseis! What are you doing!" the manager yelled

Brisies stopped what she was doing and the customer was covered in nacho cheese.

"She's completely crazy! Look what she did to me!" he yelled out

"Brisies! I've had enough of this!" her manager yelled

"Me too! I quit!" Brisies said as she walked away from the two of them.

She started tugging at the yellow shirt she had to wear. She walked out of the ball park and to her car, which was an old beat up car that had no air conditioning. She got into the car and of course it wouldn't start. Her day was getting worse by the second. She popped the hood and smoke started coming out. She waved her hands around and finally saw that something was overheated. She leaned over to get a better look. And while Briseis was getting a better look, someone else was standing there getting a better look at her.

"Need some help?"

Brisies jumped up and hit her head on the car. She turned around slowly and saw him standing there. She rubbed her head.

"My car's had it, like me" she said rubbing her head

The blonde man looked in and around the inside of the car.

"You're right, well about the car, it's pretty much done. I say strip it sell whatever parts you can"

"That's not an option I have right now"

"Can I give you a ride somewhere?"

"I don't get into cars with strangers"

"Well then, what's your name? "

"I don't talk to strangers"

"Well what do you think you're doing right now?"

"Oh come on, even bright yellow shirt wearing, cheese shooting, former ball park concession stand workers have names"

"Briseis"

"Well Briseis, are you afraid of strangers?"

"Should I be?"

Achilles smiled and closed the hood of her car.

* * *


	2. Movie Theatre

_A/N: Here's some more fluff. It's not really going anywhere, but it seems to amuse people, so here's some more...popcorn... _

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day and Briseis was running late to her new job. She ran off the bus and ran to the movie theatre. She opened the door and rushed in. Her manager was wondering where she was being that she was already 20 minutes late. 

"The bus was late, sorry!" Brisies said as she put her jacket behind the counter of the concession stand.

"It's your first day Bri, try not to let it happen again" her manager said as he walked off

"It's Briseis not Bri, it's not like my name is that hard to pronounce" Briseis muttered under her breath

"Hey, can I get some popcorn here?"

Briseis turned around and went up to the counter where the customer was standing.

"Would you like extra butter?"

"Sure"

* * *

Achilles was purchasing tickets from the ticket machine. His cousin Pat was behind him watching girls walk by. Achilles turned around and put his arm around Pat's head and yanked him closer. He then proceeded to give him a nougie.

"Girls are nothing but trouble, especially at your age!" Achilles said as they walked into the movie theatre.

Pat paid him no mind and kept looking. They walked into the lobby and up the escalator. Pat smiled at the girls going down the escalator. They handed their tickets to the usher.

"You are aware that this is a rated R movie, which may contain the following, violent acts, sexual content, explicit dialogue and other adult themes" the usher recited

"Yeah, why else would I wan t to see this movie?" Achilles answered

Achilles walked in with Pat and looked for which theatre their movie was in.

"Let's get popcorn, and nachos, and a super large soda!" Pat exclaimed

"Let's not" Achilles answered

"Can I get some mike & ike?"

Achilles looked over at the concession stand. He saw her leaning on the counter like she did before at the ball park. Except this time she was wearing a horrible black vest with a white button down shirt with an even uglier plastic name tag. She was daydreaming again. He smiled and walked towards her.

Briseis saw someone approaching and her eyes traveled up and met his blue ones. She tried not to smile but there was slight hint of a smile that escaped her lips. She stood up. Pat appeared from behind Achilles.

"Can I get a tub of popcorn with extra butter, nachos, some Mike&Ike and a super large soda" Pat said

"Sure" Briseis replied as she went to get the popcorn

"So is this popcorn freshly popped?" Achilles asked

"No, we buy it in bulk and keep it in the closet" Briseis answered calmly

"Can you dip the bucket in butter?" Pat asked

"Sure" Briseis lined the bucket with butter and filled it with popcorn

She got the nachos and the sodas and candy and put it on the counter.

"That will be $25" Briseis said as she rang up the register

"Only?" Achilles said as he took out his wallet

"It's better than overpriced ball park hot dogs"

"That it is," Achilles handed her $30, and their hands touched briefly, "Keep the change"

"You're so generous"

Achilles leaned forward closer to her.

"You still owe me gas money"

"Put it on my tab"

"You get the car fixed?"

"Stripped it and sold the parts"

"How'd you get here?"

"Bus"

"First second on the job?"

"Actually yes"

"We're gonna miss the trailers" Pat yelled out

"Keep your trigger happy finger away from the nacho cheese" Achilles said with a smile

Briseis smiled and watched the two of them disappear into the theatre. She sighed and went to the ladies room. When she returned there was a line forming and angry customers already. She wasn't gone that long but they seemed annoyed none the less.

"Where have you been?" a customer demanded

"Ladies room" Briseis answered

"I hope you washed your hands"

"I did, but not with soap"

"I want to talk to the manager!"

"Doesn't everyone?"

* * *

Achilles was inside watching the trailers with his cousin, when his cousin spilled some of the buttery popcorn out onto him. Achilles groaned as the buttery grease covered his hands. He got up to get some napkins outside. What he saw was no different than what he saw at the ball park.

"Where is your manager?" the customer demanded

"Getting popcorn from the closet. So did you want an extra large soda with your popcorn?" Briseis replied

"You are incredibly rude!"

"Diet soda it is"

Achilles walked over to the napkins and wiped his hand. He watched Briseis keep her cool. She flashed a fake smile and gave put the soda on the counter.

"Bri, what is going on here? Why is there such a long line?" her manager asked

"Well there's only one of me, and I only have two hands" Briseis answered back

"You could have called for help"

"I did, you were getting popcorn from the closet, or rather nailing one of the ushers" Briseis replied

Her manager was flustered and caught off guard. The customers looked at the manager in disgust.

"I wouldn't eat that popcorn if I were you" Briseis whispered to the customer

"Bri! You are-"

"Screw this! I'm out of here! I hate the smell of popcorn!" Briseis said as she picked up her jacket and left the movie theatre.

Achilles smiled and laughed a bit as he watched Briseis storm off. He went back into the movie theatre where his cousin was. He took the bucket of popcorn away from him.

"Hey, what's that for?" Pat asked

"Trust me, you don't want to eat that. Look I'm going to pick you up after the movie alright? I have an errand to run"

"You don't want to watch this movie?"

"There are two girls 5 rows ahead that are smiling at you right now, I suggest you go over there now"

Pat wasted no time in climbing over the theatre seats and making himself cozy with the two girls. Achilles walked out of the movie theatre and watched the manager getting grilled by the angry customers. Achilles walked outside and saw Briseis standing there by the bus stop. She was taking off the vest and name tag. She threw the vest onto the ground. She hated popcorn. She hated dealing with rude people that had the nerve to tell her that she was rude. And most of all she hated wearing polyester!

Achilles pulled up in his car and rolled down the window.

"Hey, you need a ride?" Achilles asked

"Didn't we have this stranger conversation before?"

"But we're not strangers anymore"

Briseis looked back and saw that there wouldn't be a bus for a while. She hesitated for a second and then got into the car.

"You owe me gas money still"

"I saved you from that popcorn"

Achilles smiled as he drove off.

* * *


	3. The Supermarket

_A/N: I have to say this fic has taken a life of its own. But it's not really going anywhere, but I just like the interactions between the two so be amused. _

* * *

Achilles smiled as he parked the car. He had run into Briseis two times already and all she did was bring a smile to his face, and yet he knew nothing about her, except the fact that she hated popcorn. She was lousy at picking jobs it seems. Achilles was late for his meeting with his friend Odysseus. He walked into the club without being bothered, he was a regular there, well for his meetings with Odysseus. 

Odysseus was somewhat fond of the place. His wife Penelope owned the strip club. Oddly enough her uncle left it to her in his will. She kept it open and Odysseus always behaved inside, but he did like the free drinks he got.

He saw Odysseus sitting in his usual corner booth, smoking and drinking. Achilles was never fond of going to a strip club but it did have a sense of anonymity to it. In the smoke and the dark lighting you couldn't really tell who or what you were talking too, or if the stripper was pretty or not. Achilles walked over and sat down.

"The last three jobs you finished within a week. Don't you ever sleep?" Odysseus asked

"No, what do you have for me now?"

"I have to say the one you did at the ball park, I wasn't sure if you were going to get out alive"

"How can you ever doubt me?"

"Here's the next one. You have a week, so take our time, go see a movie"

"A movie?" Achilles smiled at the thought of her, "I don't do the popcorn thing"

"You need to relax Achilles. Here I'll buy you a lap dance"

"No thanks, I don't need some fake silicone things in my face. Keep your money and buy yourself one"

"You rather have the real thing instead I see."

* * *

Briseis was running late to her new job again. She ran into the supermarket and put on her apron. Her manager saw her and looked annoyed. She looked down apologetically and put on her pastel green apron. It was her first day in this organic supermarket. She wondered why she even working here in the first place. She had been fired, rather quit every job she had for the past weeks. And each time she would run into him. She sighed a bit, and then shook it off. Originally she was suppose to be working the register but because she was late she was stuck stocking shelves.

She walked into the cereal isle and looked at the boxes laid out before her. She sighed again and opened the box slowly. She reached into the box and pulled it out. She read the side label and looked at the free toy inside.

A customer pushed the shopping cart near her, it was an old lady.

"Where's the cat food?" she asked

"In the cat food isle" Briseis replied

"Well where is that?"

"Look up the isles are all clearly marked"

"How rude!" the old lady pushed her cart away

Briseis looked at the box and wondered what the free toy inside was. She shook the box to hear what was inside.

* * *

Achilles parked his car in the parking lot. He had followed his mark there and quickly and quietly eliminated him. His mark parked the car, and Achilles walked up to his car, and pulled the trigger. He wiped the gun clean of prints and threw it into a nearby dumpster. He walked inside the supermarket. He was walking through the isles when he saw her again. She was reaching over to put the cereal onto the shelves. She had only put up three.

"Look it's Bri" a female voice said

Briseis turned around and saw that it was Catherine. Catherine was a rich, snobby girl that had tried to torment Briseis in college.

"Funny seeing you here, well not really, I always figured you were blue collar" Catherine said

"Funny seeing you here, being that you don't believe in eating" Briseis stuck her finger down her throat as she had seen Catherine do numerous times before

"I see you dropped out of college just to work here. Kinda fits you"

Achilles walked up to the two and smiled. Catherine smiled at Achilles and tried her best to flirt with him without words. She twirled her hair and smiled way too much. Briseis smiled at the sight of him. But then she realized every time he had shown up she'd quit for some reason. Achilles looked over at Briseis and smiled.

"I was wondering if you could help me" Achilles started to say

Catherine seemed a bit upset that Achilles was paying attention to Briseis and not her, that and the fact that Briseis was dressed badly and wearing a pastel green apron.

"You know my father owns this supermarket" Catherine said, "and I'm sure we could find someone more qualified to help you"

"Don't you have to count calories you haven't thrown up yet?" Briseis asked

"Oh, you're in so much trouble! My father-"

"Yeah, yeah we all know, your daddy owns all these supermarkets. Your daddy paid for your nose, and your daddy's been nailing every cashier in the store"

"You're just poor white trash! You're nothing! You're a college drop out that's family went bankrupt cause your uncle was too old, slow and stupid!"

"You look fat"

Those three words infuriated Catherine. Briseis knew this job wasn't worth keeping. She opened the box of cereal and ripped open the plastic inside and then threw it at Catherine, who screamed like a girl.

"You are so fired when I talk to my daddy!" Catherine yelled

"I'll save you the trip!"Briseis grabbed another cereal box opened it and threw it at her. The sugar crisps fell onto the floor. Catherine ran away upset. Brisies turned around and then proceeded to push all the cereal boxes off the shelves. She then went to the other side and pushed everything else down. She was angry. Achilles stood there watching her in amusement. She had never seen a woman get this angry before, and lash out on cereal. He never understood why women engaged in such vicious verbal arguments. In the male world the matter would be settled beating the crap out of each other.

Briseis started kicking the boxes around and then took off the apron and threw it onto the ground. She stood up and then composed herself. Achilles was eating from a box of cereal.

"First day?" he asked

"How did you know?" she answered as she reached into the box

"I think you made an impression on them"

"Do you think they'll give me a raise?"

"Maybe, you didn't insult a customer yet. And they kept you away from the nacho cheese"

"BRI!" the manager yelled from the other side of the isle

"What the hell? Is my name really that hard to say! I quit!" Briseis said as she grabbed the box from Achilles and threw it at her former manager

"I refuse to work for anyone that can't say my name!" Briseis stormed out of the store.

Achilles was following her out of the store. She stood outside in the parking lot and looked out at the sky.

"You got any gas money?" Achilles asked

"What do you think?"

"I'll put it on your tab"

Briseis followed Achilles to his car. She looked over and saw Catherine standing in the doorway of the supermarket, green with envy at the sight of Briseis getting into Achilles' car. Briseis did all she could from smiling but she waved goodbye to Catherine as Achilles drove off.

Briseis leaned back into the seat and smiled. Achilles watched her smile and relax and continued driving.

"So we've done the strangers conversation, and the popcorn conversation. what's left?" Achilles asked

"I like to keep this mystery lady thing going"

"Alright, but I'm just going to assume that you're some deranged woman that works with people that ends up insulting everyone and using over priced food as a deadly weapon, who is forced to wear horrible uniforms"

"You forgot under appreciated and over worked"

"Yes that cereal was quite heavy"

"Very. That and I hate popcorn. I'm never working anywhere that sells popcorn again"

"Have you tried temping?"

"We're not having this conversation"

"Fine"

"Fine"

* * *


	4. Car Ride

_A/N: Here's another chapter. It seems that this fic is easier to write than others as it's nothing serious. More fluff for you, enjoy! _

* * *

Achilles was pulling to the corner where he always dropped off Briseis. She didn't live in the greatest area. But she wouldn't let him know which building she was in either. She knew he was nice but wasn't sure if he wasn't a psychotic stalker. She looked over at him. 

"Same time tomorrow?" Achilles asked coyly

"We'll have to see when you show up" Briseis answered

"Good night Brises"

"Good night, and thanks"

"Wait, what was that? Were you thanking me? Out of all the times I've driven you home you're thanking me?"

"Don't get used to it"

"You owe me gas money"

"Put it on my tab"

"Get home safe"

"I will," Briseis got out of the car and then looked over to her apartment building. She saw her landlord carrying out her stuff onto the street.

"No! What are you doing!" Briseis yelled out as she ran towards him

The landlord paid her no attention, he dropped off the last box on the street and headed back to the door. She ran up to him and he closed the door. She started banging on the door.

"What are you doing? Why is my stuff out here?"

"You haven't paid rent in 3 months. Take your stuff and get out of here!" the landlord said through the door.

"You can't do this to me! I have no where to go!"

"Not my problem!"

"No please, try to understand! Please!"

"Not my problem! Take your stuff before I call the cops!"

Briseis was not about to cry, but she felt so horrible. She had lost every job she tried to get, and just got evicted. That and the fact that Catherine was there, mocking her as well didn't help. She turned around slowly and saw him standing there, leaning against his car. She tried to smile but she looked away and bent down to pick up a box of her things. She looked and realized she didn't have that many things.

Achilles saw the sadness in her face and tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. It seemed both of them were at a loss for words.

"I don't have any gas money" Briseis said

"Where would you like to go milady?"Achilles said as he opened his car door

"I don't know. I guess I could go see my uncle or something"

Achilles reached out and held onto the box she was holding, their hands touched as he took the box from her. He put it into his trunk and went to get another box. Briseis picked up a box and looked inside at the contents inside. It was her art supplies, the few she had left. She looked at her sketchpad filled with drawings and sketches she had made while she was still in college.

"Those are nice, you an artist or something?" Achilles asked looking over her shoulder

"Or something" Briseis said as she closed it and put it back into the box.

Achilles put the rest of the boxes into his trunk and drove off. Briseis was leaning against the window.

"So how long have you been an artist or something like that?" Achilles asked

"Since I was a kid. It's just something I do"

"You're pretty good"

"Not good enough, apparently"

"How so?"

"I wasn't good enough to stay at school. I lost my scholarship. And some other punk freshman got it. You'd think 2 years there would mean something. Apparently I lost my edge or some crap like that"

"Artists have edges?"

"Something like that"

Achilles drove Brisies to a nicer neighborhood. He stopped the car infront of this small house. Brisies got out of the car and Achilles opened the trunk and began unloading the boxes. Brisies went up to the door and rang the door bell. She took a deep breath and waited.

The door opened, and standing there was her uncle, Priam an older man with white hair in a dark red bathrobe.

"Briseis! What are you doing here?" he asked

"I got evicted. Is Hector here?" Briseis asked

"Who's Hector?"

"Uncle, he's your son. Are you sick again?"

"No I'm fine. I don't have a son"

"Uncle, let's go inside" Briseis tried to nudge him inside the house with the box, but he saw Achilles approach with more boxes.

"Is that your boyfriend?" he asked

"No uncle, I'm not married, and he's not my boyfriend" Brisies said

"Are you sure? I think he likes you"

"Uncle!" Briseis tried to push him into the house with the box more

Achilles was walking up and watched Brisies try to push the old man into the house. Her uncle saw Achilles approaching.

"Hey you! Are you my niece's boyfriend that she's too embarrassed to admit?" he yelled out

Achilles laughed a bit, and then put the boxes down near the door. He could see Briseis clearly embarrassed as the flush of red filled her cheeks.

"No, I'm not, I'm just the driver."

"You sure?" her uncle asked

"Uncle!" Brisies yelled out

"Father what are you doing out of bed?" a female voice said

Andromache appeared from behind the door.

"You know you're not suppose to be out of bed." Andromache started to l ead him away, "You had us worried"

"The doorbell rang" Priam answered

"Yes, but come inside, Brisies what are you doing here?" Andromache asked

"She got evicted" Priam said

"Well come inside already" Andromache said

Briseis turned and looked at Achilles, too embarrassed to say anything.

"My uncle's not well" Briseis set the box inside the house and went over to get the rest.

"He seems fine to me, a bit eccentric" Achilles answered as he bent down to get the box.

Their hands touched again as they both tried to lift the box. Briseis let go and let Achilles carry it to the door.

"Same time tomorrow?" Achilles asked

"I don't have anything lined up for tomorrow"

"I'm sure we'll run into each other again"

"Briseis! Aren't you going to let your boyfriend in?" Priam yelled from inside the house

Briseis covered her eyes in embarrassment. Achilles set the boxes inside the house and then leaned towards her again. He rested his arm against the doorway that she was leaning on. When she opened her eyes she saw how close he was.

"You still owe me gas money"

"Put it on my tab"

"Briseis! There's a baby here!" Priam yelled

"It's your grandson father" Andromache said

"I have a grandson? From where?"

"From me! I'm your daughter in law! I married Hector your son"

"I have a son?"

"Briseis!" Andromache yelled out

Briseis sighed.

"I'm coming! I'm sorry, I have to go"

Brisies ducked under his arm and went into the house.

"Thanks again" Brisies said as she closed the door

Achilles stood there wondering what just happened.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Priam asked

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" Briseis yelled

Achilles smiled a bit and walked back to his car.

* * *

_And as always please R&R! Thanks! _


	5. Cup of Joe

_A/N: More fluff for your amusement. I guess I should give this fic some direction, next chapter will have direction. And as always please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Briseis ran out of her uncle's house like a madwoman. She was always late. No matter what she did she was always late. Her uncle seemed to be getting worse. He was unable to remember his sons, Hector and Paris. But strangely enough he remembered Briseis. He didn't remember his own grandchild either. He remembered his beloved wife, his company, his days growing up but everything else seemed lost. During his spells, he would scare Andromache. He would call out for Briseis. And it was taking its toll on her. She was tired. 

She ran to her new job. She was to work as a barista at a local coffee shop, Cup of Joe. She ran there and charged through the door almost knocking customers over. Her manager wearing a black apron looked at her annoyed.

"I'm sorry" Briseis said as she put on her brown apron.

It seemed that she had traded in the polyester for aprons. Briseis had no idea what she was doing as she hadn't made coffee before. She was helping the other barista there, but she kept messing up the orders. Briseis wished that the day would be over already.

Achilles had picked up Pat in his car and was driving back.

"Hey let's get a coffee"

"You mean you want to have an excuse to talk to that cute girl in the coffee shop"

"No, I just want a grande non-fat vanilla latte with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles"

"You're talking like them! You're one of them aren't you?"

"Come on"

"If you're paying five bucks for coffee you better get her number"

Achilles parked the car and Pat wasted no time getting out. Achilles sighed and then smiled at the sight of his cousin, who chased after girls for the most part of his life. He followed him in. He saw a chaotic mob of people complaining. He wondered what the fuss was about. He looked over and saw that it was her again. Briseis was struggling with the orders and unable to make them correct. She spilled all the milk and made a bigger mess.

"What's taking so long?" a customer yelled out

"How hard is it to make a latte?" another yelled out

"Just please give me a minute" Briseis pleaded

"It's been 10 minutes already! I have to get to work!"

"I'm trying to work here!" Brisies finally yelled out

Briseis was trying to get the milk frother to work. She was trying to whip the cream to make it frothier but failed. She heard the customers yelling at her. She was not meant to be in the food business.

"Hey! What's the hold up!" a customer screamed at her

The volume of his voice scared her, and she spilled the hot milk on her hand. Briseis screamed out in pain, as it spilled onto the floor. Her manager came to see what the screaming was about.

"Bri! What are you doing?" he asked

"I burnt my hand" Briseis said as she felt the tears swell up in her eyes

"Do you mind? I've been waiting for my coffee for the past 15 minutes! What is this?" the angry customer asked

"It's my first second on the job!" Briseis yelled back, "I just burnt my hand!"

"Well could you make my coffee already!"

Briseis was mad, she burnt her hand, dealt with rude customers all day, and this rude customer showed her no compassion at all. Briseis grabbed the soy milk, opened the container and threw it at the customer. Then she reached and threw the sprinkles at her.

"Bri!" her manager yelled

"Double soy latte with extra sprinkles! Enjoy!" Briseis yelled at her, then turned to her manager, "My name isn't Bri! I quit!"

Briseis still nursing her hand pushed past the crowd. She was trying to make her way through when she bumped into him. Her eyes looked up and found his.

"Are you hurt?" he asked reaching out to her hand

Briseis said nothing and pushed past him. He followed her as she ran out of the coffee shop. He reached out to her and grabbed her arm. She spun around.

"You're hurt"

"I'll be fine" Briseis said as she backed away from him

"Stop acting like a child. You burned yourself. Let me see" Achilles looked at her hand and studied it.

"What are you a doctor now?"

"I have a first aid kit in my car" he lead her to his car and opened the trunk of his car. He took out a large brown briefcase. He opened it and took out 2 bottles, gauge, and cotton balls. and some bandages. Briseis peeked inside and saw there were other various tools in there. Tools and items not found in a normal first aid kit. He poured a solution onto the cotton ball and wiped her burn. His callous hands held her delicate ones as he tended to her injury. He was cleaning the burn, and the solution felt cool and calming to her skin. He then poured another solution into the cotton ball and wiped it over her burn. He then placed the bandage over it and secured with the gauge. Briseis watched him tend to her and was amazed by his gentle touch, for someone that had a strong grip on her.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Achilles asked

"Every time I see you I always quit my job"

"No, you were doing that fine before I showed up. Throwing milk at people and various coffee products around"

"What are you doing a coffee shop anyways?"

"Can't a guy have a low fat cappuccino with a shot of espresso?"

"Do you even know what you said?"

"No, not really, my cousin wanted to go in and talk to one of the girls that worked there"

"She has a girlfriend"

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, your cousin has no chance"

"Can he watch?"

"What do you think?"

"I'll go get him, and save him from embarrassing himself further"

Achilles went back inside and found his cousin talking to another girl, sitting in the corner, discussing something rather intimately. His cousin didn't notice him leave. Achilles came out and saw Briseis taking her apron off and throwing it onto the ground.

"I see a pattern here"

"Where's your cousin?"

"Flirting with another girl. I think he'll be occupied for the next couple of hours. I'll give you a ride back"

"I'll walk"

"Are you sure? It's a long walk back"

"I'll make it"

"Stop being so stubborn, and get in already"

"Don't yell at me"

"I'm not yelling! This is my outdoor voice!"

The angry customer that Briseis spilled the soy milk on came out of the door. Briseis said nothing and quickly got into the car. Achilles got into the car and drove off before any confrontation was made.

"You were yelling at me" Briseis said

"I'm using my indoor voice now" Achilles replied

"Do you enjoy provoking me?"

"Do you always have to get the last word?"

"Do you?"

"I asked first"

"Age before beauty"

"Oh, you're playing that card now"

Just then Achilles cell phone went off. He put it on speaker.

"Speak" Achilles commanded

"Hey where are you?" Pat asked

"Last I saw you were getting cozy with that girl in the corner"

"Yeah well her boyfriend showed up"

"I'll be there soon" Achilles hung up and continued driving.

"Aren't you turning back?" Briseis asked

"Give him 5 minutes and he'll find another girl to flirt with"

"Did he learn that from you?"

"No, he likes girls in general. Some guys play sports, others have hobbies, but he chases after girls"

"And I thought you were suppose to set a good example"

"I'm not chasing after girls right now"

"Aren't you?"

Achilles smiled and continued driving. This was a dangerous game Briseis was playing, and Achilles was well aware of it.

* * *

_ Next chapter will have direction and a plot! Really! Please R&R! _


	6. The Club

_A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you guys are amused by it. Please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Achilles drove to the strip club again. He parked his car and went inside. Odysseus was his handler and was ready to give him another assignment. He sat there smoking a cigar and having another drink. 

Achilles sat down across his friend in his usual both.

"What you have for me now?"

"You're pretty cocky shooting that guy in the parking lot"

"It was getting dark, no one saw anyways"

"You're too cocky you know"

"What's next?"

"This one you have a week. Use it" he slid a small envelope to him.

"I'll try"

Achilles looked over at the stage and saw the blonde dancing on the pole. His attention was diverted when he saw a waitress arguing with a customer. His eyes traveled up her long legs to her mini skirt and mini apron. His eyes followed up the curve of her hip and to the slender arms and then the aqua blue tube top she wore and the long brown hair.

"Don't ever touch me!" she yelled out

The customer was drunk and made a confused motion with his arms. He reached out to grab her behind again, and this time she spilled his beer on him. She pushed him away and yelled out for security, which took their time getting over to her. She was only a waitress not a dancer. Not a high priority.

Achilles got up and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and blocked the advances of the customer.

"You know you're not suppose to touch any of the girls"

"She's not a stripper!"

"No touching!"

The customer got annoyed and stumbled forward. Achilles grabbed him by the neck and was about to throw him out when the security guard finally showed up.

"A little late George" Achilles said handing the guy over to him

"Some underage punk kids were giving me crap outside. Got distracted"

"You let some punks get to you?"

"Hey, I'm here now aren't I?"

George picked the guy and then threw him out. Achilles turned around and looked at Briseis up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Achilles asked

"They don't sell popcorn here" Briseis said as she started to walk away

"What are you doing in a strip club?"

"I could ask the same for you"

"I'm meeting a friend"

"Oh is she tall, blonde, and dancing on a pole?"

"No, he's old, hairy, and sitting in the corner booth"

"Oh him, he seems sort of nice"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not wearing polyester"

"You're not wearing much of anything"

"Stop staring at me!"

"It's kinda hard not to! It's all out there"

"You're incredible rude!"

"This coming from you!"

Achilles grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No touching!"

"You still owe me gas money"

"You'll get it by the end of my shift"

"How about now instead?"

"How about the end of my shift?"

"You don't belong here"

"I can't say the same for you"

"I'll drive you home"

"I already owe you gas money"

"So you'll owe me more"

"I don't like owing people"

"I don't like you working here"

Briseis looked at him strangely when he said this. As if his opinion had any sway over her. But before she could answer the same drunk customer appeared. She opened her mouth to warn him, but Achilles already knew. He moved out of the way, and the drunk customer swung into the air and missed Achilles, but his fist did make contact with Briseis's face. Briseis fell back onto the bar. Achilles looked back and saw he hit her. He took off his jacket and put it around her.

"Dry cleaning" Achilles said as he put it around her, "Try not to wrinkle it"

Achilles turned around and then punched the customer out hard. He fell down on to the dirty floor. George showed up late as always.

"What are you doing?" Achilles asked George

"What?" George said

"Didn't you throw this guy out? Look he hit her!" Achilles yelled

"Damnit!" George picked up the drunk guy and dragged him out

Achilles walked over to Brisies who was holding her face.

"Let me see" Achilles lifted her head and saw how her face was starting to swell

He pushed her hair aside and wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes. The bartender walked by and put ice into a cloth and handed it to him.

"Bri, boss says go home" the bartender said

Achilles took the ice and put it on her face.

"Ouch! It's cold!" Briseis winced away

"It's ice, it's suppose to be cold!" Achilles put it on her face regardless, "Come on I'm taking you home"

* * *

Achilles was driving Briseis home to her uncle's house. Brisies was still wearing Achilles' jacket as she was trying to change into her normal clothes.

"What possessed you to work there?" Achilles asked

"I needed the money"

Brisies tried to pull her jeans on under the mini skirt in the car. Achilles eyes wandered. From the corner of his eye he watched her change. His eye studied her long legs and then a small glimpse of her hip. She pulled the mini skirt off. She then took the jacket off and was about to take her tube top off but stopped.

"Are you watching me?" Briseis asked

"I'm driving, I can't exactly be watching you and drive and shift at the same time" Achilles answered not looking away from the road

Achilles then turned his head and kept driving.

"Now I'm watching you"

"Put your eyes back on the road!"

Achilles turned his head and kept driving. Briseis was reluctant and then took off the tube top, she yanked the flimsy fabric over her head. Achilles eyes were watching her still. He saw the curve of her breast peek out from her bra. Briseis quickly pulled her shirt over her head and covered herself. Achilles grinned a little as he was checking her out.

"Back to your uncle's house?" Achilles asked

"No, I can't go home looking like this. They'd ask questions"

"Questions like why are you working in a strip club? Why were you serving overpriced, alcoholic drinks scantily clad to men"

"Something like that. Besides they have too many problems there anyways"

"Your uncle seems nice"

"My uncle suffers from Alzheimer's. He can't remember his own son! He remembers me strangely enough. And then he says all these crazy things!"

"Are you ashamed of him?"

"No. Just worried."

"Well where would you like me to take you?"

"Anywhere but home"

"You still owe me gas money"

* * *

_where is he taking her? his place where he will have his way with her? or just take her home? You'll see in the next chapter! R&R! Thanks! _


	7. Shooting Range

_A/N: It's still the same day or night, he's still driving her home, he hasn't taken her anywhere...yet...read on...and R&R! _

* * *

Achilles parked the car and got out of the car. Briseis was confused as where she was. It was a small strip mall, most of the stores were already closed but the door leading downstairs to one was open. 

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Well you didn't want to go home, so here we are"

"Where is here?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You can come in here or stay out there. The choice is yours"

Achilles walked down the stairs and disappeared. Briseis looked around and reluctantly followed him down. She looked around at where he was going. He walked through the door and she quickly followed. He turned and smiled at an old man sitting on an old sofa. He sat there and smiled. Achilles walked further in and picked up a rifle off the wall. Briseis looked around and realized where she was.

"You took me a gun range?" Briseis asked

"You don't like guns?" Achilles said as he reached for headphones and protective classes

"No I don't like guns!"

"Have you ever shot a gun?"

"No"

"Then how do you know you don't like guns?"

"Guns kill people"

"Oh god you can't be serious, No guns don't kill people. People kill people. They just use guns to do it. Or sometimes knives, or other various items. But my point is, how can you not like it if you haven't tried it?"

"I don't like guns"

"Fine" Achilles walked off and walked into a small sectional.

Briseis followed him and watched him put a paper target on the clip and then pull the string to put the target back against the wall. He puts the headphones on and protective eyewear and puts bullets into the rifle. Briseis puts on headphones she finds nearby and jumps when he fires his first shot. Achilles glances over to see her reaction as he fires again, and again. Briseis watches him as he pulls the paper target towards him. She sees that he's got a deadly aim.

"Just try it" Achilles said

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Alright, just to prove you wrong"

Briseis walked closer to him and he handed her the rifle. He stood behind her and put his arms around her to help her hold the rifle.

"Hold it like this and look here to see your target" Achilles said gently into her ear, "And when you're ready pull the trigger, but there will be a kickback"

Briseis could feel the heat enter her ear and radiate through the rest of her body. Achilles placed another paper target on the clip and pulled the string to put it agains the wall. He took his protective eyewear off and placed it on Briseis. He put his arms around her again.

"Are you looking at your target?"

"Yes"

"Pull the trigger when you're ready"

Briseis waited, she narrowed her sight and saw the target. She pulled the trigger, and like he said there was a kickback. He held onto her as the rifle jerked back. Briseis felt the power she hand in her hands, and she liked it. She kept firing away. Achilles was surprised that she kept firing. When she was out of ammo she stopped. Achilles released her slightly and pulled the target towards her.

"I think you missed" Achilles said

"I don't think so"

Achilles finally saw the paper target and saw where Briseis was aiming. His eyes traveled down to the groin of the target.

"I see where your mind is" Achilles said as she took the paper target off

* * *

_ If you guys want another completely fluffy chapter leave me some feedback! Thanks!_


	8. Sleepy Head

_A/N: Here's another chapter for you! It's short but I've been busy, but there's more on the way. Please R&R! _

* * *

Achilles was driving Briseis home. She fell asleep during the car ride. She groaned slightly as they drove. He stopped at her house and reached over to wake her up. 

"Wake up sleepy head" Achilles said

Brisies groaned more and pushed his hand away.

"Five more minutes"

Achilles got out of the car, and opened the door on her side. He picked her up and carried her to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited. It was her uncle that answered the door. His hair was all frayed and standing up and out as if he stuck his hand into an electric socket. He was wearing a blue robe and oven mitts, holding a spatula.

"I'm happy with my religion now sod off!" Priam said waving the spatula around

"That's very good that you like your religion"

"What happened to Briseis?"

"She's a bit tired. Fell asleep in my car"

"Oh my, are you her boyfriend?"

"What did she tell you?"

"I can't remember,"

"Well I'm going to drop her off here, can you take her?

"I'm an old man. Get in here already. Her room is upstairs on the right"

Achilles carried her into the small house and up the narrow stairs. He pushed open the door and saw it was a nursery. He realized her uncle was off and went to the next room. Inside he saw the same boxes he carried to the house, and a small bed. He carried her into the small room and set her down on the bed. He saw her sketchpad lying on the floor nearby. He bent down to pick it up. He flipped through the pages and saw her sketches, some in pencil, some in color. And then he stopped at one. It was a sketch of him. She drew him. She drew his face, his chiseled features and his flowing hair. He was taken back by the way she captured him. He turned the page and saw that she had sketched his hands as well. Strange he thought. He looked at his hand and then the sketch.

He put the sketchbook down and then pulled the covers over her while she slept. He walked over to pull off her shoes. He pushed her hair aside and smiled. He glanced over and saw the empty paint tubes on the floor. He picked one up and saw that she struggled trying to get the last bit of paint out. She was determined, he knew that. He watched her while she slept for a moment and then got up and left.

Downstairs her uncle was out and about searching for something.

"Are you looking for something?"

"I'm not sure. I think I lost something"

"I'd help you look for it if you knew what it was you were looking for"

"Are you Briseis's boyfriend?"

"Good night"

"You're a nice guy"

"No I'm not"

"Are you sure?"

"Nice guys never get the girl"

Achilles said that as he walked out the door.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked that little bit. Don't you like fluff?_


	9. Art School

_A/N: Yes I know where has this chapter been? So we're just going to move things along now. Hope you guys are amused. And as always please R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Briseis awoke in her makeshift room. She looked around and wondered how she got there. She looked down and saw her sketchbook open. She reached down and saw it was the sketches of his hands. Her fingers traced along the shape of his hands and then got up. She went downstairs and saw her uncle in a bathrobe and oven mitts on. His hair was frayed and standing up while he was crawling around holding a pot. 

"Uncle what are you doing?"!

"I'm trying to catch that damn mouse!"

"There's a mouse?"

"Yes Briseis, there's a mouse. Little bugger thinks he can escape me"

"Uncle stop this, you're not suppose to be out of bed"

"What happened to your face?"

Briseis covered her cheek.

"I fell"

"On your face?"

"Yes,"

"Your boyfriend didn't mention it"

"Boyfriend? Uncle I don't have a boyfriend"

"Yes you do, blonde, blue eyed, devilishly handsome"

"He's NOT my boyfriend! Please stop saying that!"

"Now why isn't he your boyfriend? Does he think he's too good for you is that it? I'll have a good talk with him! How dare he think-"

"No uncle!"

"Does he have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Entering the priesthood?"

"Uncle stop! He's just a, just a friend"

"Friend? I may be old, but I'm not senile. I see more than you let on."

* * *

Achilles sat down into the usual booth with Odysseus. He was smoking his cigar and enjoying his drink.

"I see that you left with a waitress last night"

"Don't get any ideas"

"A brunette, and her first day. Definitely not your type"

"You said there was another job"

"Always business with you. You got a week for this one"

Odysseus slid the envelope to him. Achilles picked it up and placed it in his jacket pocket.

"So will your friend be coming into tonight, or did you tire her out?"

"It's not like that"

"When is it not like that? This is you. Please tell me there won't be any drama afterwards. It's hard to find good waitresses these days that can wear the uniform"

"Odysseus, I have a favor to ask of you"

"Oh no, I don't like where this is going"

* * *

Briseis was stepping out of the shower. She was walking to her room in a towel when the phone rang. She reached over and answered it.

"Hello? Yes it's me. What? What do you mean? No, you can't! No! Well, I quit then!"

Briseis threw the phone down. She had just lost another job. She went into her room to get dressed. She wouldn't let this day go to waste.

Briseis found herself back at her old art school. She was running out of options. She looked around on the bulletin board for another job. She hated being in there, she used to be happy there, but now it was a constant reminder of what could have been. She reached up and pulled a flyer off the bulletin board and walked off.

* * *

Achilles was dropping his cousin Pat off at an art school.

"Now explain to me why you're taking this class again" Achilles asked

"There's nothing wrong with learning about the female form"

"Who's the girl?"

"Most of the class is filled with girls!"

"I'm glad that you have a hobby to do after school"

"See you in 2 hours!" Pat said as he got out of the car

Achilles smiled and then saw that Pat left his cell phone on the seat. He sighed and picked it up and went after his wayward cousin.

Inside Pat found the classroom filled with girls. He smiled. He was in a field of pretty girls all ripe for the picking, or so he thought. He sat down next to one of them and smiled.

The teacher of the class walked to the front of the class.

"Hello, can I have your attention please? Welcome to our body and form class. Tonight we're just going to start off using a human model. So please be respectful. We'll be focusing on how the light bounces of human skin. Sketchpads out. And I'll get our model"

"Model?" Pat asked

"It's a human model, they're naked" the girl next to him said

"Is it a guy or a girl?"

"Does it matter?"

"It kinda does"

* * *

Briseis walked into the classroom wearing a robe. She looked around the room and felt uncomfortable. She realized that there would be no turning back. She was usually on the other side with her sketchpad, but this time she was on the side with the eyes staring at her. She turned around and pulled the belt of her robe loose.

Achilles was wandering the hallways searching for his cousin. He was opening doors and looking in before he found him. He found his cousin sitting there next to a girl. He walked in quietly and placed his hand on his cousin's shoulder. Pat turned his head and saw his cousin holding his cell phone.

"Thanks" Pat reached out for it

Achilles said nothing and smiled. He looked up and saw the model take her robe off. He watched for a another second as she turned around. Briseis stood there naked for a moment before she saw him standing there. Her eyes grew wide in embarrassment.

"What are you doing!" Achilles yelled out as she stormed past the students towards her, "Are you completely insane!" he grabbed her robe and covered her with it

"What are you doing! " Brisies yelled back

Achilles wasted no time arguing with her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Briseis yelled

"Sir, you'll have to put our model down" the teacher said

"You're gonna have to find a new model" Achilles said as he walked out

"Put me down!" Briseis struggled with him

Achilles put her down once they got outside the classroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Briseis yelled

"I could ask the same for you! You're naked!"

"I'm a art model not a stripper you idiot!" Briseis fixed her robe and then tied the belt around her waist, "I wouldn't be here if someone didn't get me fired from my last job"

"That guy punched you last night. You can't work there. It's not safe"

"I'm not a girl that needs saving all the time. I can take care of myself thank you!" she pushed past him to reach the door to the classroom

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" he asked in a calmer tone

"You wouldn't understand. And it's none of your business anyways!"

Achilles knew this was a loosing battle, and that there were no words that could ever change it. She wouldn't open up to her.

"Well what do we have here?"

Briseis and Achilles turned and saw that it was Catherine again.

"You're an art model now? Times must be bad for you to be so desperate to let some stupid horny teenage wanna be artists stare at you naked"

"Shut up Catherine! Don't you have to go vomit up your calories?" Briseis answered back

"I always knew you'd end up like this, poor and desperate, with your imbecile uncle. Though I thought you'd end up in a strip club bouncing around on a pole somewhere"

"Speaking of pole bouncing, I saw that video of you at that frat party online. You could stand to loose a few pounds. Especially if you're going to be bouncing like that"

"Bitch!" Catherine said as she stormed off

"Takes one to know one!" Briseis yelled after her.

"You're right, you don't need any saving" Achilles said

"No I don't, I do just fine by myself. Now I've got a job to do"

"At least you're not wearing polyester" Achilles said trying to lighten the mood

"No I'm not"

"How much is this job paying you?"

"$20 an hour"

"Here's 40" Achilles handed her the money

"I don't want your money"

"I don't want you to go in there"

"You don't always get what you want"

Briseis opened the door and walked into the room. Achilles looked away and walked back to his car.

* * *

_ Please leave me some reviews so I know if I should continue and post the rest of this story or not. Things will get pretty good in the next chapter! _


	10. A Kiss

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I know, I've totally dragged it out before anything happened between the two of them. So here it is, what you've all been waiting for. well just a little_ _snippet. there's more...please R&R so I know if I should continue or not! Thanks! _

* * *

The art class finished and Pat was flirting with another girl again. He paid no attention to the art model that had caught the attention of his cousin. She slipped out quietly. She disappeared and changed into her clothes in the other room. She didn't care what Achilles thought. She didn't even know why he cared at all. She barely knew him. She pushed the thought out of her mind and pulled her bag over her shoulder. She walked out of the room and out of the building. 

It was dark when she left, she felt uneasy walking home. Strangely enough she had gotten accustomed to Achilles driving her home. She felt safe with him for some reason. And she remembered how comfy his car seats were. She smiled briefly before a figure emerged.

"Give me your bag"

Briseis came out of her daze and saw the dark hooded man standing before her holding a knife.

"Give me your bag!"

This was one of the times she did wish she had a ride from Achilles.

"No"

"You want me to cut you?"

Briseis slide her bag off her shoulder and then swung it at him hard. The mugger was caught off guard and she kicked him hard in the groin. He fell back onto the ground and Briseis ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and then she felt someone yank onto her hair, she struggled and she lost her balance and fell forward hard onto the ground. She turned around and saw her attacker, and kicked him in the groin again. He fell on top of her in pain. Briseis screamed as she tried to push him off her.

The weight of her attacker's body was suddenly lifted off her. She looked up and saw him being pulled away and thrown aside. And standing over her was Achilles. He extended his hand out to her.

"Come with me"

Briseis reached out and he pulled her up. She was safe in his arms. She held onto him, trembling with fear.

"Shhh, it's alright" he whispered into her ear and stroked her hair

Briseis tried not to cry. She held it in and internalized it. Achilles heard the mugger moving about. He anticipated his next move. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the mugger. The barrel of his gun was merely an inch away from the mugger's face.

"I suggest you find a new career" Achilles said

He felt Briseis move closer to him as she saw her attacker. Achilles felt her hands tremble as she held onto him. He realized he couldn't kill him in front of her, so he flipped his gun around and smacked him hard on the head with the back of his gun. It was a quick pistol-whip. The mugger fell to the ground instantaneously.

Achilles held her close again and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright, it's alright" Achilles' fingers ran through her hair and his lips grazed against her forehead. He kissed her softly on her forehead. She looked up. He cupped her face and could see the tears swelling in her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her eyelid, feeling the salty tears fall. He kissed her other eyelid and finally dipped his head down more and slowly brushed his lips against hers. His eyes looked up to scan for her reaction. She stood there waiting for him to kiss her with her eyes closed. He wondered what she was thinking as his lips grazed against hers again. He felt her lips react and move closer to his. Was she teasing him or taunting him?

Achilles released her and pulled away. Brisies opened her eyes and looked up in confusion.

"I'll drive you home" Achilles said as he walked towards the car

Briseis stood there utterly confused. He was teasing her, he was torturing her slowly with his lips and then left her there lingering, hoping for more. It was frustrating. She turned and faced him as he got into the car. She curled her firsts and opened the door and got in. She slammed the door shut and didn't look at him, just forward.

"Your welcome"

Briseis said nothing and threw her fists at him. He had driven her absolutely insane, she was reaching her breaking point. They pounded on his chest for a second before he grabbed onto her small wrists. She struggled with him and moved towards him, pushing herself onto the seat more.

"What is wrong with you! I just saved you from-"

"I don't need saving!"Briseis screamed out as she flung herself at him like a madwoman

"By the looks of it you do"

"You're driving me crazy!"

Achilles didn't know what was wrong with her. He had enough. He grabbed her to contain her. She struggled with him, trying to free herself from his grip. He pushed his weight onto her body and they fell onto the car seats. Their eyes locked, he could see the fire burning in her eyes. Her arm still squirming, struggling with his, her eyes still on his, never relenting, never giving up. Still struggling, still panting, their eyes came to an agreement. He lessened his grip on her. He caressed her neck before he leaned down towards her lips. There was an eagerness in him. Achilles lifted himself closer to her and kissed her, softly and gently at first. And then firmer, and harder. He wanted her more and pulled her towards him. She had never experienced such animalistic passion before. She felt the heat from him rise up into her.

She felt herself grab onto him, as his hands roamed all over her body. He wanted her, he wanted her too much that he found himself tearing at her clothes. Briseis didn't seem to mind that his callous hands began fondling various parts of her. It wasn't until she hit her head on the door of his car that the two stopped. Both gasping for air, feeling the passion that was between them as he shifted off her and moved back to the driver side.

Briseis looked down at her shirt and saw the tears in it. She pushed herself up and sat upright in the seat. She tried to pull her shirt back down to cover herself. Achilles was adjusting his shirt as well and running his fingers through his hair. He tried to shake off the overwhelming sensation. He started the car and started driving her home.

Briseis tried to compose herself as best she could. She had no idea what had come over her. Achilles drove her home and stopped the car. Briseis could find no words. She wanted to say something, anything, she wanted him to say something, but all she heard was deafening silence. She couldn't rationalize what happened between the two of them. She didn't want to. Instead she wanted to know how to ignite it again. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek in a rash move on her part. He didn't move or flinch, instead he just looked forward. She pulled away and got out of the car. He watched her walk towards the house and open the door and go inside. He looked forward and started to drive off. But something inside him wouldn't let him leave. He couldn't leave her there. He had tasted her, and he wanted more. He stopped and then reversed the car back. He didn't know what he was doing. He got out of his car and ran towards the door. What was he going to say? What would he have to say? He did not have a hold of his senses, it was not like him. He pulled himself back and realized what a fool he was being. He was being taken by a silly girl he had met, that had managed to loose every job she had. Suddenly the door opened and it was her standing there. Achilles could only say one thing in his defense.

"You owe me gas money"

"You owe me a new shirt" Briseis lifted her torn shirt

Achilles reached out to touch the torn fabric, his fingers touched her bare skin, and he grabbed hold of her and pulled her towards him. She complied and allowed to be taken into his embrace. It only took seconds as Achilles lips found hers. He kissed her so hard she felt as if her neck would snap. He relented and felt her kiss him back, which excited him more.

The two stood in the doorway of the house kissing. Achilles was not sure if he should invite himself in. Briseis also wasn't sure if she should let him in either. Achilles took the step and pushed her through the door.

A baby's cry awoke the house. Briseis broke the kiss to look up the stairs. She heard Andromache walking into the nursery. She looked back at Achilles who wanted more.

"Your place"

Achilles merely grinned and with his hand on her waist led her out of the house and closed the door quietly behind them.

* * *

_A/N: There is another chapter. Do you likey? Do you want more? Leave me some feedback! Thanks!_  



	11. THe Morning After

_A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's another chapter, we're just gonna move things along here. And yes the other characters should make an apperance as well don't you think? _

* * *

Briseis awoke, still tired and sleepy eyed. She looked out and saw she was not in her room, and the spacious bed she was in was not her own. She yawned and stretched out and enjoyed the large bed, it was much more comfortable than her small bed at home. She felt a soreness in her body from the previous night's events. She turned and saw that he was awake leaning on his side watching her. His fingers trailed up her arms and back down again. 

"What are you doing?" Briseis asked

"Wondering what a beautiful woman like you is doing in my bed"

"I think you are trying to take advantage of me"

"It's you who are taking advantage of me"

Achilles crept closer to her and started kissing her neck. His hand began moving under the bed sheets, gliding along her bare skin, reaching down to her hip. Briseis's neck curled up, his kisses tickled her.

Just then his cell phone went off. Achilles groaned and stopped what he was doing. He reached over to pick up his phone off the nighstand and answered it. Who ever was on the other line better have a good reason for interrupting him. He saw his caller ID, and it was his friend Odysseus.

"This better be life or death" Achilles said as he shifted back behind Briseis.

"I have another job, this one needs to be done within 24 hours" Odysseus said

"I'm busy. Find someone else"

"What do you mean you're busy? You're never busy. Are you doing other jobs on the side?"

"I'm busy, let some other kid have this one"

"No, they specifically asked for you. Besides some punk kid will do this one for less and then what? You're out of the game"

Briseis rolled over to face him and placed her hand on his chest. Slowly it moved up. Achilles looked down at Briseis who was teasing him painfully.

"I'm busy, if they really want me they'll wait"

"How long?"

Briseis's hand finally rested on his shoulder as he held the phone. She leaned into him, letting the sheet covering her fall off, he felt her soft skin press upon his. It felt as if a wave of ecstasy hit him. Her touch alone was driving him insane. He felt her soft lips on his skin, trailing kisses on his neck.

"I'll call you back!" Achilles threw his phone across the room and his attention returned to Briseis. He wanted to continue exploring his new present. His hand reached around her and touched the small of her back, and he rolled her back onto her back.

"Now where were we?"

* * *

Hector walked into the small house and saw his father Priam scampering around the house in his bathrobe still and a soup ladle.

"Father what are you doing?" Hector asked

"Who are you! What are you doing in here?" Priam pointed the ladle at him

"It's me Hector, why don't you remember me?" Hector approached

"Briseis!" Priam yelled out

Andromache came down the stairs with the baby in her arms.

"Who are you!" Priam demanded

"He gets worse each day. This is Hector, your son, this is your grandson and I'm your daughter in law" Andromache said as she came down the stairs

"Where's Briseis?" Priam asked

"She didn't come home last night" Andromache said as she placed the baby into Hector's arms.

"Is she with her boyfriend?" Priam asked

"She has a boyfriend?" Hector asked in shock

"No" Andromache answered

"Yes she does! You just don't see what I see" Priam said

"This is a madhouse!" Andromache walked away

"Father, you should rest for a moment," Hector said as he followed his wife into the small kitchen, "Honey I know it's hard"

"No you don't, you haven't been here these past weeks. He gets worse each day. He doesn't remember any of us. Not even his own grandchild or you. Yet he remembers Briseis"

"He remembers Briseis because of the oath he swore to his brother, her father. He still carries the guilt with him of what happened"

"I can't do this anymore. Try to take care of the baby, and your father, and then Briseis moved back in"

"I know it's hard," Hector hugged his wife while holding his child, "It's hard on all of us. I'm trying to get whatever we have left."

"This isn't fair. Where is your brother?"

"He's surviving on his own, the only way he knows how"

* * *

Paris was laying in bed with a much older woman. He looked away and got out of bed. He picked up his clothes and started getting dressed.

"Going so soon?" she asked

"I have a few things to take care of" Paris said as he put his jacket on

"Don't be a stranger"

He walked over to her and kissed her and walked towards the door. He heard a man's voice calling out.

"Honey I'm home early! Where are you?"

Paris stopped and turned around. He tried to find a way out. The woman got up quickly and put her robe on.

"Honey!" she called out

Paris scrambled and hid under the bed just before the man walked into the room. The older woman greeted her husband.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked

"I wanted to surprise you"

* * *

Briseis rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Her fingers traced the outline of his abs, his hand grabbed hers to stop. She lifted her head and looked up at him.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked

"Are you?"

"I thought the last 4 times tired you out"

Brisies got up and got out of the bed, pulling the sheet around herself, leaving Achilles laying there naked. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door. She started the shower. Achilles got up and went to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and drank out of the orange juice cartoon. He looked over at the clock. He had spent the day in bed with her.

He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. He saw the sheet on the floor and her in his shower. He watched her for a moment as the soapy water slid down her body. He opened the shower door and she screamed.

"You scared me!" Briseis said as she tried to cover herself

"Sorry" Achilles said as he stepped into the shower with her

"What are you doing?"

"Saving water"

* * *

_ I hope you guys were amused. This fluff piece is getting some direction it seems. There is more on the way, but please R&R if you want more. Thanks!_


	12. Sanctuary

_A/N: Here's another chapter of fluff. Hope you guys are amused by it.  
_

* * *

Paris was trying to get out of another woman's apartment. Her husband was returning for his business trip and he needed to escape quickly. He jumped out the window holding his pants. He struggled to put his pants on while climbing down the fire escape. He stumbled and fell down the last two steps as he pulled his pants on. He looked up and saw his last conquest look out the window. She blew him a kiss and ducked back in and closed the window. Paris climbed down and touched the sidewalk. He was glad that he managed to escape unscathed. He looked down at his pants and realized his belt was missing. He looked up and saw it was hanging off the 2nd floor fire escape. He sighed and had to walk away. 

His cell phone went off and he answered it.

"Paris, where the hell have you been?" Hector yelled

"It's nice to hear from you too brother" Paris answered

"You haven't been home in days. Father is still not well, and Briseis moved back in"

"I'll be home soon, and I have money to cover this month, father is better when Briseis is around"

Paris was living off his sugar mommy, rather several sugar mommies. He was using their money to survive off of, rather his family was surviving off of. He felt no shame in bedding other men's wives, especially if they were grateful in return. He walked into the street and flagged down a taxi and got in.

* * *

Briseis returned home only to find her family screaming at each other again. These little screaming matches seemed to increase daily. Hector had returned and she thought it would calm things, but instead it made things worse. Hector was tired of explaining to his father who he was. Andromache was trying to take care of her infant son. And all Priam could do was chase after an imaginary mouse.

"Briseis! Where are you?" Priam yelled

Briseis walked into the living room, to find the three of them yelling and screaming again.

"I'm right here! What's wrong!" Briseis yelled

"Tell me why can't I go run my company now?" Priam asked

"Because you lost it!" Hector yelled back

"What?" Priam said in disbelief

"You lost your company! You drove it into the ground! We have NOTHING!" Andromache screamed at him, "Nothing!"

"But how?" Priam asked Briseis

"You mad a few bad business choices." Hector started to say, "We lost everything. We lost it all"

"I don't believe you! None of you!" Priam said as he fled the room

Hector let out a scream of frustration and then looked back at Briseis. The baby started to cry from the screaming and yelling and she went back to the nursery to calm her son down.

"He doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember anything, but he remembers he has a company and he remembers you! Why? Did I not love him enough? Or is it because his guilt burdens him so?" Hector said

Briseis backed away from him. His words had the weight of truth. Her uncle only remembered her because of the tragic consequences surrounding her mother. Briseis was hurt. Hector's words were uncalled for and she ran out of the house. Hector realized his words were harsh, the stress from his father and his wife had finally reached him. He went after her.

"Briseis! Briseis! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it came out!"

Briseis didn't hear him. She kept running. She had nowhere to go. She didn't feel safe with her family anymore. She didn't feel safe anywhere. She would not turn back, she had no sanctuary anymore. Her life as she knew it would never be the same. Never the same since her uncle lost his company and left them with nothing. She found herself at a familiar apartment building. She walked in and the doorman waved at her. She walked to the elevator bank and went to the penthouse. She wasn't sure what she was doing. If she would even be welcome. She stood there at the door. Her hand trembled as she extended it towards the door. She hesitated and rang the doorbell. The door opened and it was Achilles standing there, fresh out of the shower, with a towel around his neck. Briseis looked into his eyes.

"Briseis? What's wrong?" he asked

Briseis ran into his arms, holding onto him, hoping he wouldn't send her away. Achilles closed the door and put his wet arms around her.

"Shh, what's wrong?"

"I didn't know where else to go" Briseis said as she started to cry

"It's alright, it's alright" Achilles said in a soothing voice

"They were all screaming and yelling. I couldn't take it anymore"

Achilles lifted her up and carried her to the couch where he put her down. He stood up to leave to put some clothes on, when she reached out and grabbed onto his hand.

"Don't go"

"I'll be right back" he kissed her hand and left

Briseis sat there waiting for him to return. She curled herself into a ball on the couch. She rested her head on the arm of the couch and closed her eyes. She felt a tissue brushing away her tears. She saw it was him wiping her tears. He had put on a blue robe, his hair was still damp. He handed her a box of tissues and sat next to her. He put his arm around her and made her feel safe. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand slide underneath his robe and touched the skin of his chest. Achilles looked down at her hand and where it rested.

"I didn't want to come here" Briseis said

"Why not?"

"Because you make me forget"

"Is that so bad?"

"You make me forget everything. But I can't escape it"

"What's wrong?"

"My uncle is getting worse. Everyone at the house is going insane, they're making me insane."

"Can't he get help?"

"We tried, but, but…" Briseis pulled away from his embrace and looked down, "there's nothing left"

"What do you mean?" he placed his hand on her shoulder

Briseis looked back at him, crying. She was embarrassed and ashamed. How could she tell him that they had nothing? How could she tell him that all she had were the boxes at her uncle's house? And the reason that she took all these menial jobs was to survive? How could she admit such a thing and not feel embarrassed? But she could not deny herself the truth.

"We have no money. My uncle lost his company, he ran it into the ground. My cousins tried to save what they could, but there's nothing left. Nothing"

Achilles watched her tell her tormented tale. He saw her struggle with the words. He wanted comfort her. He reached out and pulled her closer to him, as she cried again.

"Shh, it's alright. You don't have to explain. You don't have to do anything"

And just like that Achilles saw her peel away the layers to her. He saw her, not as a silly girl who was unable to keep a job, or a stubborn, headstrong firebrand, but as a woman dealing with the card life dealt to her. She was breaking on the inside but still strong on the outside. In that moment Achilles realized that she would never be broken again. He would never allow it.

He lifted her up and carried her to the bed where he lay her down and pulled the blankets over her. She held onto him still, not wanting him to go. He sat down on the bed and kissed her on her forehead.

"You want some ice cream?"

"You have ice cream?"

* * *

Briseis awoke fully dressed in his bed. His arm was across her side as she awoke. She saw him sleeping peacefully. Her fingers reached up and traced the outline of his face. She moved closer and kissed him on the lips. And he kissed her back.

"What was that for?" Achilles asked as he opened his eyes

"Just because" Briseis answered

"I like this just because" Achilles pulled her closer

* * *

Andromache was changing her son's diaper when Hector walked in.

"Has she come home yet" he asked

"No" Andromache answered, "she may not for a while"

"I know this isn't working. I know this isn't hard. But we don't have any options"

"Paris was here before. He dropped off some money"

Hector didn't answer her, but walked out. He realized that his marriage was slowly deteriorating. The stress of taking care of his father was getting to them. That and their infant son. Paris was always gone, and Priam didn't remember anyone but Briseis. Hector looked out the window trying to figure a way out. But there was none. There was no get out of jail for free card. They could not pass go. And they could not collect $200. Their uncle ran the company into the ground. And there was nothing to save. Hector was lucky that the house was Andromache's left to her by her mother. It was all they had.

* * *

_ Please R&R! Thanks! Is Paris just being a manwhore? Will Hector repair his marriage? Will Priam stop chasing that mouse? And just what is going to happen in the next chapter to Briseis? R&R! _


	13. The Kitchen

_A/N: Here's another chapter! Hope you guys are amused. Please R&R! Thanks!_

* * *

Briseis was sitting in Achilles apartment sketching something. The phone rang and she answered it. 

"Hello?"

"How many times have I told you not to answer the phone?" Achilles said

"Then stop calling!"

"I'm running a bit late. Can you go grab something for dinner?"

"I can make something"

"There's nothing in the fridge"

"I'll go get some stuff. Besides aren't you tired of take out?"

"There's money in the cookie jar above the fridge. Knock yourself out"

Briseis went into the kitchen and moved a chair to step on. She reached and picked up the white porcelain cookie jar. She opened it and inside were several hundred dollar bills. She was amazed at the amount of money inside. She took only one and put the lid back on the jar. She carefully placed it back on top of the fridge and got down.

Achilles was on the phone with Odysseus, while driving around.

"You know they were very impressed by how fast you did the last job"

"Right."

"Anyways I've got a few more lined up for you"

"Odysseus, I need a vacation of sorts. Take a short break from all this"

"A break? You can't take a break. Once you leave the game, you can't come in. Once everyone hears you're gone, some punk kid's gonna try to prove himself"

"So let him prove himself. I'm still the best"

"Don't get to cocky now. I'll just say you're on another job for a week"

"A week? I may need more than a week"

"What's gotten into you?"

"I just need some time off. I'll call you when I get back"

"Where are you going?"

"You know the usual, a lovely Greek island with lovely little Greeks!"

"Achilles!"

"Talk to you later"

* * *

Briseis was unpacking the groceries she bought. She put the rest of the change back into he cookie jar. She was humming a tune as she walked around the kitchen. It was a familiar tune, one that she remembered from her childhood. 

Briseis had only returned home to get a few things, and she slipped in and out quietly without being noticed. She had stayed with Achilles for the past week. She did not want to deal with anyone in there anymore. She didn't wan to be part of their screaming matches and blame games, and guilt driven days. She wanted out. She wanted to be happy. And with Achilles she was happy, or so she thought. Achilles did have the power to make her forget. Forget about the problems in her life. And yet she knew nothing of his.

She looked around for a cutting board and knife. She was opening cabinets and drawers finding strange knifes. She found a strange curved knife with a large handle on it. She started cutting up the chicken she bought, it cut through the chicken and the cutting board. She stopped what she was doing and set the knife aside. She was searching for a pan to put the chicken in. She searched and then opened the oven. Inside she saw various guns laid out. She gasped. She closed the oven. There was a logical reason behind this. There had to be. She then searched in the cabinets under the sink. She found more guns, knifes and various other objects. She found a square pan and took it out. She dropped it when she saw what was inside it. Forceps, a bullet covered in blood, and several bloody bandages. And a syringe lying in dried up blood. She backed away slowly and bumped into the island that held the groceries. She realized why he always ordered out. He never cooked, and his kitchen was just a giant storage bin. Why was she surprised? Would she have honestly expected anything less from him? She found a frying pan and decided on plan B.

Achilles returned to his apartment, as he reached the door he smelled something. It was the smell of Briseis cooking, a strange, warm, inviting smell. He walked in and found her sautéing a few vegetables. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look so domestic" he said as he kissed her neck

"You're oven's broken" Briseis replied nonchalantly

Achilles seemed alarmed for a second. He had hoped she didn't find anything.

"I don't cook"

"I can see that," she turned around and faced him, "What do you do for a living? I never asked you that"

"Contract negotiator"

"Who likes to collect guns and knives and store them in his kitchen?"

Achilles was speechless at this point. He had never told anyone what he did for a living. He was hesitant to tell her. He did not think she could handle the truth of what he did. But she had already discovered his secret.

"Don't even get me started on what I found in the bathroom."

"Briseis, it's not what you think"

"Oh please tell me what I think" Briseis said as she walked away with the frying pan.

"I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd freak out"

"We passed that stage when I found your little gun collection. Besides why should I be surprised?" Briseis put the vegetables on the plate with the chicken, "You are far too cocky to work in an office"

"Cocky?" Achilles pulled her closer to him, "and you are far too lovely to be domestic"

Briseis dropped the frying pan onto the ground. Achilles kissed her unexpectedly. He lifted her up and carried her over to the couch.

"What are you doing? Dinner will get cold" Briseis said

"Microwave it later" Achilles said as he kissed her again.

"Does your microwave work?"

"It's the only thing in there that works"

"I'm hungry" Briseis cooed

"So am I" Achilles kissed her and his hands found their way peeling her clothes off.

* * *

_ Another chapter is on the way, but I hope you guys are amused in the meantime! _


	14. Potatoes

_A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope this ties you over a little bit here. And as always R&R! Thanks! _

* * *

Paris was walking through the park when he saw a glimpse a blonde woman walking alone. He was mesmerized by her beauty, and decided to go after her. He noticed the ring on her finger and realized it wouldn't be a huge challenge. She walked deeper into the park, and he followed.

* * *

Priam was dressed in one of his power suits and coming down the stairs of the house. Hector was taking care of his son when he saw his father.

"Where are you going?" Hector asked

"I have a company to run"

"No you don't, there is no company anymore"

"Stop this foolishness. I've never been late to work a day in my life. And I'm not about to stop now"

"Father please, we've been over this"

"Where's Briseis?"

"She's not here"

"Where is she?"

"She hasn't been home in a week"

"A week, why aren't we looking for her?"

"She'll come back when she's ready"

"Well I'm going to work"

"Stop! Aimee! Father's leaving the house!" Hector yelled

* * *

Briseis curled up closer to Achilles as they lay in his bed. She rested her hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him.

"What else do you have hidden here?" Briseis asked

Achilles looked over at her and smiled.

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Achilles said as he flipped her over onto her back, "Or have my way with you, over and over and over again"

"Is that what you say to all the girls?"

"No, you're the only one that knows"

"What makes me so special?"

"You look so damn good in polyester"

Achilles kissed her again, his hands roaming down her body. His touch sent shivers down her body.

"What's under the bed?" Briseis asked

"Rocket launcher"

Briseis looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't worry it only shoots potatoes"

* * *

Paris was getting dressed from his latest venture. The woman lay in bed watching him.

"Must you leave so soon?" she asked

"I have to, or else your husband may find us"

"Don't remind me"

Paris finished getting dressed. The woman got out of bed and walked over to him. She opened the drawer in her nightstand and gave him an envelope.

"Buy yourself something nice" she handed him the envelope

"I'll try" Paris said as he kissed her and left

* * *

_ Is Paris still a manwhore? Does Briseis truly accept Achilles for what he does? Will Priam get better or worse? Doesn't anyone care that Briseis has been gone all this time?_


	15. Plastic Stick

_A/N: Here it is! Another chapter! I hope you guys like it! There's more but please R&R! Also extra thanks to ChrissyKat for helping me this this and the next chapter! _

* * *

Briseis stood in the drug store staring at the wall of women products. She looked at them in their pristine boxes and wondered which one to pick. She looked around to make sure no one was there, and quickly grabbed one. She hurried to the cashier to pay for it and leave. 

She rushed back to Achilles apartment. She opened the door and peeked inside. Achilles was still out. She closed the door and headed back into the bathroom. She took out the box and started to read it. She hated reading instructions. Nothing seemed to be easy for her.

For the next 7 minutes it was excruciating. She looked at the plastic stick leaning on the sink. She waited and stared at it, hoping it would tell her something. Anything. She shook her head. It wouldn't be so. It couldn't be so. But she wasn't thinking straight when she was with him. She was careless and she would have to deal with the consequences.

Briseis sat down on the toilet seat cover with her head in her hands. Her legs were shaking and she looked back at the white plastic stick.

"Just tell me what it is!" she screamed

Her brown eyes widened when she saw a symbol appear.

* * *

Achilles returned home early. He had finished his latest job early and headed home. He walked into his apartment and found Briseis cooking. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He started to nuzzle her neck and she shied away a bit.

"Miss me?" Achilles asked

"What do you think?"

"What are you making tonight?"

"Roast Beef"

"Bloody I hope, I'm going to change"

Achilles walked to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes. He went into the bathroom to wash his face. The warm water felt relaxing on his skin. He reached for a towel but it fell. He wiped the water from his eyes and reached down to pick it up, when he saw a box in the trash. He reached down to see what it was.

Briseis was setting the table down and Achilles came out. She smiled and went to get dinner from the stove, when Achilles followed her into the kitchen.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Achilles asked

"No" Briseis said as she took the pot over to the table

"You know you can tell me anything"

"Is there a point to this?"

"No, it's nothing, nevermind" Achilles said as he kissed her on her forehead

He walked back into the kitchen and picked up the bottle of wine sitting on the counter. He reached for two glasses and walked back to the table. He poured two glasses out and put one next to her plate.

"I don't want any wine, it gives me a headache" Briseis said

"Really?"

Achilles eyes followed Briseis as she sat down. Briseis wondered why he was staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

"No"

* * *

_ So what do you guys think? Is she? Isn't she? What did the plastic stick tell her? Does Achilles know? What will happen in the next chapter? Leave a R&R and you'll find out!_


	16. Brownies

_A/N: Look another chapter! Special thanks to ChrissyKat for her input on this chapter. Here's also a disclaimer, I do not condone nor encourage the acts occuring in this chapter. I have no first hand knowledge and or if you are easily offended please stop reading now. I hope you find this chapter amusing as it was for me. And as always please R&R!  
_

* * *

Achilles had left the apartment to go on his next job. He was driving to his mark when he realized his cousin was scheduled for a visit. He called the apartment. The phone was ringing and ringing. Briseis had just gotten out of the shower and rushed to get the phone. 

"Hello?"

"How many times have I told you not to answer the phone?"

"Then stop calling!"

"My cousin Pat is stopping by, he's coming back from his spring break"

"Where'd he go?"

"Jamaica. I swear I better not see him on the internet doing god knows what with god knows who. He has the key and he'll let himself in, don't worry about him, he'll amuse himself."

"Ok"

"Stop answering the phone!"

"Stop calling then!"

Achilles hung up the phone and continued driving. Briseis went back to the room and started putting on her clothes, when she heard someone at the door. She put on a robe and went outside. She saw a young boy no more than 17 stumble into the doorway carrying two bags. His clothes were too baggy for him and his blonde hair was in his eyes. He looked like a younger version of Achilles.

"Are you…" Briseis stared to ask

He looked up and smiled.

"Pat, you must be someone special to my cousin if you're wearing his bathrobe"

Briseis blushed a bit and pulled the robe tighter around herself. Pat closed the door behind him and left his bags at the door. He walked in and jumped onto the couch.

"Its nice to meet you Pat." Briseis said

"Likewise, I am the black sheep. You look really familiar."

"I used to work at the movie theater" Briseis said as she walked closer to him and sat on the arm of the couch

"No it's from somewhere else"

"I worked at a lot of places, ball park, supermarket, coffee shop, you name it I worked it"

"You want some brownies?"

"Where did you get that from?"

"Special batch" Pat took out the brownies and started eating them, "They're really good"

* * *

Achilles was heading back to his apartment. He was walking down the hallway to his door when he heard the loud music. He wondered why his apartment was blasting music. He then smelled something strange. He reached the door and noticed a towel stuffed under it. He already knew what was happening inside. He put the key in and turned the knob. He pushed the door open, and kicked the towel aside. He waved his arm around the air past the smoke. He saw through the thing layer of smoke his cousin Pat laying upside down on the couch, his legs over the top of the couch and his head near the ground, laughing and still smoking from a homemade plastic bottle bong. He quickly closed the door behind him.

His eyes saw Briseis in her underwear, dancing with his freshly dry cleaned clothes, completely unaware of his presence.

"What the hell is going on here!" Achilles yelled

Pat lay there staring at his cousin wondering why he was so mad. Briseis was still dancing with his grey blazer. She was twirling around and around with it. Achilles walked over to the stereo and turned it off. He walked over to the windows and opened them all wide, letting the cold air in.

"It's cold!" Briseis yelled

Achilles turned his attention back to his cousin.

"What do you think you're doing? Bringing that crap into my house!" Achilles voice boomed and Briseis fell down onto the floor.

"It's not crap! It's good stuff!" Pat yelled back

"It's crap you bought with the money I sent to you for school"

"What do you think I was going to do there! Oh come on Achilles, I was in Jamaica mon!"

"Give me that!" Achilles grabbed the plastic bong and the small plastic bag he had from his cousin. He walked into the bathroom and flushed the plastic bag down the toilet. He crushed the plastic bottle bong in his hands.

"Hey! That's good stuff and you're just going to flush it down the toilet! Are you insane!" Pat yelled

Achilles walked out of the bathroom angry, he grabbed his cousin by the leg and dragged him off the couch and down the hallway. He didn't care that his cousin was dragging along other various items with him. He was furious with his cousin at what he had done, and what he had done to Briseis as well.

"What are you doing!" Pat yelled

Achilles opened his hallway closet door and put his cousin in, threw the crushed bottle at him and slammed the door.

"Hey! It's dark in here! Oh it's like a car wash!" Pat said from inside the closet. He began singing the song.

"Working at the carwash! Working at the carwash! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! " Pat belted out from inside the dark closet. Briseis started to join in. She started singing loudly along with him while wrapping herself in his clothes more.

Achilles turned his attention back to Briseis who lay there wrapped in his clothes on the floor still, she was trying to wrap more of his dry cleaned clothes around herself.

"What are you doing?" Achilles asked her standing over her

"It's cold!"

"Well maybe if you weren't in your damn underwear!"

"Maybe if you didn't open the windows it wouldn't be cold!"

"Don't tell me these were from the dry cleaners!" Achilles looked at his clothes scattered on the floor along with the plastic and the hangers.

"Don't say that word" Briseis started laughing

Achilles was about to loose his temper. He pulled off all the clothes Briseis had wrapped around herself. He would have to take them back to the dry cleaner. He looked back down at her laughing on the floor uncontrollably. Soon his cousin Pat started laughing, instead of singing from the closet as well.

"Shut up Pat! Don't make me go in there and beat your ass!" Achilles yelled

"Why are you getting all mad for?" Briseis said

"Do you realize what you're doing?"

"I'm trying to have a little fun, you know fun?"

"Oh my god, you should not be taking after a 17 year old. I'm still trying to get him to stop this crap. You shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff in your condition"

"My what?"

"Briseis," Achilles lifted her up and put her on the couch, "I know"

"You know what? Is this 20 questions? Cause I hate that game. Let's play twister instead!"

"I found the pregnancy test Briseis"

Briseis started laughing again, and Achilles was getting more irritated.

"Why are you going dumpster diving? Digging through my trash? "

"I didn't, you left it in the bathroom, and I saw it"

"So you found a box, big deal"

"This is serious Briseis"

"Everything is serious to you" Briseis imitated his stern face and laughed, "This is Achilles serious face"

"This isn't funny"

"Achilles only has the serious face. He doesn't have a fun face, or a happy face. Just the serious face and the constipated face"

Briseis started laughing again. She fell back on the couch and kept laughing.

"Briseis, please"

"You're so cute when you beg" Briseis said as she threw her arms around his neck, "Oh so cute like a puppy, a killer puppy" Briseis tried to kiss him, but he moved his head aside. She tried to kiss him again and he lifted her arms off him.

"Please Briseis, you have to promise me that you won't do this anymore especially while you're pregnant"

Briseis burst out laughing, she even held her stomach from laughing so hard. She felt the tears form in her eyes from the laughter. Achilles watched her laugh and sat next to her.

"I'm not pregnant! What makes you think that I am?"

"I found the box, I thought you were, you were…"

"But I'm not, so stop getting all weird on me"

Achilles body stiffened. The realization that Briseis wasn't pregnant sunk in. She was not pregnant, she was not expecting his baby. It was not his. It did not exist. There was nothing to lay claim to. Though a part of him wanted it to be true. He wanted her to be pregnant. He didn't know why, but he wanted it. He looked back at her laughing on the couch still.

"You're not pregnant…"

"No, I'm not, I thought you'd be happy"

Achilles turned his head away. The truth was that she wasn't. And the truth was, he wanted her to be. He felt her crawl towards him on the couch, her hands reaching into his lap.

"I'm not pregnant but we can try like hell in the meantime"

Her hands reached to unbuckle his belt, and he pulled her back up and placed her back onto the couch next to him.

"Briseis, when you come down we'll talk"

"You don't want me?"

"I always want you, that's the problem" Achilles touched her cheek

"Then take what you want then"

"Not like this" Achilles pulled his hand away

Briseis's eyes grew heavy and without responding she fell forward. Achilles caught her and held her. He kissed her forehead and lifted her up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and placed her onto the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and went outside. His cousin Pat was still in the closet laughing. He walked back to the couch and picked up his clothes scattered all over the floor. He placed them back onto the couch and walked over to the open windows. He looked out at the city before him.

He looked out at the evening sky before him, as the sun disappeared behind the buildings, and the starts began to twinkle. His thoughts wandered back to those long forgotten and buried. His thoughts returned to his mother, Thetis, who lived on a small Greek island safely hidden away. Achilles had sent her there for her own safety, working in his line of work was dangerous and he did not want those closest to him used as pawns or endangered. So he gave her, her own little Greek Island. He could picture it now, his mother walking along the beach or taking a stroll in the garden, feeling the warm breeze of the Mediterranean. He rested lifted his arm and rested it on the window as he looked out at the city.

"You have so much more to offer this world then just killing men for a price, Achilles. But you have to make the effort to find it. Otherwise you will never achieve what you really long for in this life." Those were his mother's words to him, words that he didn't not know or care for, but now her words rang true.

"And what is it that I long for mother?"

"What you have always craved more then this path of death and blood. A sense of peace. A sense of knowing there will be someone who loves you, who belongs to only you."

Achilles shook his head and her voice faded away. Perhaps in a way he wanted Briseis to be pregnant for his own selfish reasons. He had never had anyone love him unconditionally, except his mother, which he had to send away. He was alone in this world. Those he cared about most had to pushed away for their own safety. He grew tired of his business. He was the best at what he did, he always excelled at that, but he didn't want to do it for the rest of his life. He wanted more. He wanted stability, he wanted her, and he wanted for once to have something that was totally his. Someone that wouldn't leave in the morning, or disappear after their tryst in bed. Someone that accepted him, all of him for what he was and did. He thought he had found it in her. Maybe he was wrong. He looked back and down the hallway to the bedroom where she slept. He walked down the hallway to the closet and saw his cousin laying with his body contorted in the closet asleep. He tilted his head to see what his cousin had exactly done. He closed the door and walked back into the bedroom.

* * *

_ Ok people I hope you're amused by this chapter. I have to say this whole thing started out as a oneshot deal and somehow it turned into this. Anyways I have offically reached writers block on this one. And this was suppose to be a distraction from the other fic...strange how things work out. Anyways I have no knowledge on how to make a bong or any other items related to this chapter that is illegal in most states. I do not condone nor encourage these actions. This is just a fictional story. I do hope you R&R, as it will help me get over my writer's block. Thanks!_


	17. Morning After Again

_Not so much bad writer's block anymore, but not so much to write either. This is what I have, hope you are amused. Please R&R! _

* * *

Achilles awoke in the morning, he looked over and saw Briseis sleeping next to him. He got out of bed and walked to the hallway closet. He opened it and saw his cousin was no longer there. He walked into the kitchen and saw that his cousin had drank his orange juice, and left the container on the counter. He also saw that he ate half his food and left it on the counter as well. His bags were gone. Achilles began cleaning up after his cousin. He heard Briseis moving about in the room. His cell phone went off and he went to answer it. It was his handler Odysseus.

"Speak" Achilles started

"It's nice to hear from you too"

"You know I'm not a morning person"

"Anyways I have another one for you, sending it over now. Look this one has special instructions"

"Don't they all?"

* * *

Briseis looked around and wondered how she got into the bedroom. She saw she was still in her underwear and alone in bed. She sat up in the bed and tried to remember what she had done. She ate some brownies with Pat that's all she could remember. She got out of bed slowly only to trip over the clothes on the floor. She fell forward and crashed onto the ground. Briseis tried to get up slowly.

"A great way to start the day"

Briseis got up started to get dressed. She heard Achilles talking in the kitchen and quietly started to sneak out.

"No this one's really specific. You see-"

Achilles was distracted as he saw Briseis fully clothed start heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm late for work" Briseis answered

"Work? Where do you work now?"

"Same place"

Achilles was thinking back to where Briseis had previously worked.

"Don't tell me you're still working there!"

"Don't be such a baby about it"

"You're not working at the art school again are you?"

"I work there during daytime hours, it's with a bunch of graduate students and they're all professional about it. And no your cousin hasn't seen me since that night"

"You can't work there!"

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, you can't!"

"That's really not a valid reason"

"I don't want you to go"

"I'll be gone a few hours"

"No that's not what I meant. I don't want other guys looking at you, ogling you. God no. You don't have to work anyways"

"I'm not staying home playing Sandra Lee for you, cooking and cleaning this place. I have a life and intend on living it"

"Couldn't you be a parts model instead?"

"I'm not a girl that's in constant need of being rescued you know? "

"You don't have to work, you don't have to do any of this. You know I make enough"

"No. I don't want to depend on you for everything."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about this. I'm going to be late"

"Briseis," Achilles reached out and grabbed onto her arm, "We need to talk"

"I think your handler wants to talk to you" Briseis answered back

Odysseus was yelling over the phone for Achilles to respond. Achilles attention was diverted for a moment to Odysseus yelling.

"I'll call you back" Achilles hung up the phone and looked back at Briseis.

* * *

_She's in trouble now! What will happen next? What is Achilles up to? Why can't Briseis find another job? Who knows? Please R&R! _


End file.
